


Unti-unting...

by orphan_account



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:03:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alas otso na naman...





	Unti-unting...

**Author's Note:**

> Para kina Nicole at Ate Nelle, maligayang kaarawan sa inyong dalawa kahit late na 'to. Mahal ko kayo 💟💛💟💛💟💛
> 
> P.s.: alam kong possible na di nyo mabasa but still 😂😂😂 thank you for the support! Next time, sa manuscript/author's note ng isang actual book ko na kayo mababati. Promise 'yan. 📣📣📣📣📣

"Saan mo gustong kumain?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo nang madako ang paningin niya sa nadaanang Mang Inasal.

Wala siyang nakuhang sagot.

Marahan niyang niyugyog ang kaliwang braso ni Jongin na ngayong yapus-yapos niya. Nakuha naman niya ang atensyon ng kasintahan. Ngunit may pagtataka sa mga mata nito, tila ba hindi nito naintindihan o narinig ang itinanong niya.

"May sinabi ka ba?" Nakakunot noong tanong ng binata sa kanya. Napabuntung hininga naman si Kyungsoo at hindi napigilan ang pagrolyo ng mga mata niya.

"Tinanong kita kung sa'n mo gustong kumain," may kariinan ngunit malambing niyang pag-ulit sa sinabi. Pinanuod niya ang paglibot ng mga mata ni Jongin. Ang paglinga-linga nito, kaliwa't kanan, bago muling bumaling sa kanya.

"Bukas nalang?" Kapagkuwa'y saad nito. Si Kyungsoo naman ang napakunot ng noo. Matiim niyang tinitigan ang nobyo at ang bahagyang kunot sa noo nito. Ang mga labi nitong lumilinya at gusto niyang magtanong, o kahit magbiro lang ng tanong na matagal nang bumabagabag sa kanya.

_Nagsasawa ka na ba sa 'kin?_, mga salitang gusto niyang itanong. Pero sa kung anong dahilan ay hindi niya man lang magawang ibuka ang mga labi. Dahil habang tinititigan niya ang mga mata ni Jongin ay para bang nagsisilbi itong paalala kung bakit nandito pa rin silang dalawa; magkasamang naglalakad sa sidewalk ng San Marcelino, magkahawak-kamay at magkasama. _Magkasama_.

Kinurap-kurap ni Kyungsoo ang mga talukap ng kanyang mga mata at iniwas ang nakatitig niyang mga mata palayo sa madidilim at malalalim na mga mata ng kasintahan. Muli niyang tiningnan ang hilera ng mga kainan, at ipinilig nang bahagya ang ulo nang isang alaala ang biglang kumislot sa likod ng kanyang mga mata.

Mga bata pa sila nuon. Hindi alam ang salitang pagtitipid, ang alam lang ay ang kumain nang magkasama, nangangako na paglipas ng ilang taon ay ang Jollibee na kinakainan ay magiging isang mamahaling kainan. Na ang pagkain ng tusuk-tusok sa gilid-gilid ng Taft ay magiging pagliliwaliw sa Maginhawa o Bonifacio Grand Center.

Mga panahong pasibol pa lang ang pag-ibig at nagsisimula pa lamang malagyan ang blangkong papel na nakalaan para maging listahan na pupunuin ng magkasintahang nagmamahalan ng mga nais nilang gawin bukas, sa susunod na araw, sa susunod na linggo at mga buwan. At kung titibay ay sa mga susunod pang mga taon.

Muling kumurap-kurap si Kyungsoo para mawaglit sa isipan ang scenario nilang dalawa ni Jongin, ng mas mga batang bersyon nila ni Jongin.

Pero kahit na nawala na ang imahe sa isip niya at napalitan na ngayon ng alas otsong gabing kalsada ng Taft at mga naninilaw at namumuting ilaw galing sa mga poste, hindi nawala ang munting tinig. Hindi nawala sa pandinig niya ang mga boses ng isang labing walong taong gulang na Jongin at isang labing siyam na taong gulang na Kyungsoo. Ang mga boses nilang nilalamon ng mas maingay na kalsada ng U.N. Street, parehas nakangiti at nangangakong sabay magtatapos ng kolehiyo.

Mga panahong iyon...

Hinigpitan ni Kyungsoo ang pagkapit sa braso ng kasintahan at isang pilit na ngiti ang ibinigay niya dito.

"Kahit isaw nalang! O kaya, pritong baga! Gusto mo ba ng atay? Marami akong barya," pangugulit niya. Sumasakit ang lalamunan niya sa pagpilit niyang pag-impit ng boses pero hindi niya alintanan iyon. Ang gusto niya ay ang pagpayag ni Jongin.

Bumuntung hininga ang nobyo niya bago bumaling sa kanya.

"Sige," pagpayag nito at may bahid ng ngiti sa mga labi nito. Napangiti, ng tunay na ngiti si Kyungsoo at magsasalita pa lamang siya nang muling magsalita si Jongin. "Pero kaunti lang."

Sinubukan niyang lumabi. Sinubukan niya ding ngumuso at alam niyang ang dalawampu't pitong taon na bersyon niya ay maiiyak sa hiya pag-uwi ng bahay mamaya. Pero gagawin niya ang lahat para lang mapapayag si Jongin. Gagawin niya ang lahat para lang makita kung gumagana pa ba ang paglalambing niya.

Ngunit ni hindi man lang pinansin ni Jongin iyon. Bagkus ay nauna na itong naglakad, hawak pa rin ang kamay niya, pero kasama niya pa rin ba si Jongin?

Pagod ka na ba?, gusto niya sanang itanong. Pero alam din niya na sa oras na masabi niya iyon ay bigla niyang itatama ang sarili. Na ang tinutukoy niyang pagkapagod ni Jongin ay hindi sa kanilang dalawa ngunit sa trabaho nito.

Pero lagi't lagi, nawawala ang tinig niya, ang lakas ng loob.

Minabuti na lamang niyang sumunod. Hinayaan ang nobyo niyang pumili ng sarili nitong pagkain. Hindi niya na rin pinilit na kumuha ng calamares si Jongin; alam niyang kukuha ito ng kung ano mang ituturo niya at iyon na iyon.

Hindi na magsasabi si Jongin na mas masarap ang squidball kaysa fishball. Hindi na magsasabi si Jongin na ipagupit ang kikiam sa apat o limang piraso. Hindi na rin magsasabi si Jongin na mas masarap ang maanghang na sarsa kaysa sa matamis lang.

Ayaw nang magsalita ni Kyungsoo dahil ayaw niyang siya lang ang mag-isang may tinig, mag-isang kakanta. Mas mabuti nang walang umawit sa kanilang dalawa kung ayaw nilang masira ang isang piyesa ng kanta na ilang taon din nilang hinimigan at isinulat.

Ngunit sa gabing iyon, lihim na humimig ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Dahil kahit na hindi na niya ramdam ang tambol at indak ni Jongin, kaya niyang kantahan ang minamahal. Dahil may mga pagkakataon na ang isang mang-aawit ay napapagod din.

Ang isang tao sa isang relasyon ay napapagod, nawawala, lumalamig din.

Siguro ay hindi niya pa panahon mag-yelo. Pero sana, sa panahong lamigin siya ay handa nang maging kumot at maging maalinsangang gabi si Jongin.

"Ihahatid pa ba kita?" Tanong ni Jongin. Abalang naghihintay ng bus na titigil sa harapan nila habang nilalaro ng mga daliri nito ang stick nitong wala nang squidball ngayon.

_Ikaw na ang tahanan ko_, gusto niyang sabihin. Bagkus, ngumiti si Kyungsoo.

"H'wag na," nakangiti niyang sagot. "Pagod ka na."

Tumingin lamang si Jongin sa kanya. Muli, isang pilit at matamis na ngiti ang ibinigay niya kay Jongin.


End file.
